Un brin de folie, synonyme de bonheur
by katana 00
Summary: Que l'on soit ancien endoctriné chez les Mangemorts ou héros guerrier à la retraite, rien n'est plus précieux qu'une paisible félicité. Même si celle-ci s'accompagne inévitablement d'un brin de douce folie lorsque la magie s'en mêle.


**Disclaimer** **:** _Tout est à moi ! … Vraiment, qui y croit ? Evidemment, c'est un brin de … rêve. ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Le 1_ _er_ _avril n'étant plus d'actualité, je tombe le masque. Fini de jouer au chat pitre farceur. ^^ D'ailleurs, félicitation et bravo à l'ingénieuse Kin ! 100% de bonnes réponses au petit jeu posté le mois dernier. J'en profite également pour remercier ma seconde « guest », Maline, dont les compliments m'ont agréablement touchée. Celles possédant un compte, je viendrais personnellement les remercier ultérieurement de leur passage sur mon compte fantaisiste, comme celles à qui je dois encore des réponses._

 _Attention ! Comparée à la version initiale, j'ai rajouté des trucs ici et là. Donc bonne (re)lecture ! ^^_

.

.

 **«Un brin de folie, synonyme de bonheur.»**

.

.

Comment une telle calamité avait-elle pu lui tomber dessus ?

C'était la cruciale et existentielle question taraudant l'esprit de Draco Malfoy tandis qu'il écoutait « religieusement » la volubile petite bonne femme, prénommée officiellement Molly Weasley ou plus communément « cochonnet » par ses bons soins en privé, tout en malaxant la base chocolatée qui servirait à la création de l'énième fournée de gourmandes mignardises offertes à Pâques.

Voilà près de deux interminables heures que la matriarche lui déblatérait sa « fantastique, inattendue et incroyable » rencontre avec son merveilleux époux lors d'une ballade au clair de lune à Poudlard. Comme si cette fade bluette pouvait un tant soit peu l'intéresser ! A quel moment lui avait-il seulement laissé entendre que leur relation était amicale au point d'échanger pareilles confidences ?

Sa langue acérée, d'ancien serpentard, le démangeait de plus en plus. Bon sang que ça le titillait de clamer, hurler serait plus juste, son sentiment actuel à la vieille gryffondor. Il se fichait qu'elle soit la vaillante combattante ayant terrassé sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, lors du dernier conflit qui avait secoué la communauté sorcière ou même que sa filiation soit celle d'une Sang-pur. L'atrocité qu'elle lui infligeait, présentement, était impardonnable. Merlin, quelle délivrance ça serait de se soulager ! L'envoyer valser, ou pire, serait un réel et jouissif bonheur.

Par Salazar, pourquoi avait-il prêté serment ? Malencontreusement, il avait juré à son cher Harry d'être plus aimable avec les, trop nombreux !, membres de l'exaspérant clan. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour consentir à pareille invraisemblance ? Désormais, il prenait pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de son insouciance. De sa connerie.

A moins qu'Harry ait quelques reproches à lui faire. Fallait bien une raison irréfutable pour le punir ainsi ! Les pires scénarii défilaient à vive allure dans son esprit torturé. Le sauveur du monde sorcier cherchait-il à le rendre fou ? Etait-il lassé au point de vouloir l'interner pour retrouver sa liberté ? Ou planifiait-il malicieusement de profiter de sa maigre fortune, encore existante, une fois qu'il serait incarcéré pour le meurtre de cette femme ?

Combien regrettait-il, amèrement, sa grotesque promesse ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui cède toujours ? Ca devenait agaçant à la longue cette faiblesse dont il faisait preuve. En considérant les pitoyables faits, Draco estima que l'âme de serpentard l'avait totalement et radicalement abandonnée. Sa médiocrité flagrante aurait indéniablement fait honte à son ancienne maison. Navrant !

\- « **Belle histoire dont je ne me lasse jamais !** » s'adressa, jovialement, justement ledit Harry à la mère de famille, en passant près d'eux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la réserve pour mettre en sécurité ses dernières créations gourmandes. Bordel, croyait-il malin d'en rajouter une couche ?

\- « **Harry, tu es bien le seul à apprécier et m'écouter avec autant de ferveur ! … Avec Draco, bien entendu !** » les remercia-t-elle chaleureusement tous deux, d'un immense sourire, tapotant affectueusement l'avant bras de « sa belle-fille » comme elle aimait à considérer le pauvre jeune homme.

A ses yeux, la beauté, à plus d'un sens, la grâce et l'élégance du blond était digne de la plus parfaite des belles-filles. Personne ne rivalisait avec lui ! Pas même sa propre fille, reconnut-elle sans effort après l'avoir côtoyé. Si, jadis, elle aurait été comblée qu'Harry épouse Ginny, maintenant elle comprenait la raison quant à l'échec de leur relation. Draco, qu'elle couvait depuis lors d'un regard maternel aimant, était destiné à devenir la moitié de son « pratiquement » fils adoptif. Même s'il eut fallu pour cela qu'elle fabrique un filtre d'amour.

En conséquence, tout son petit monde aurait beau certifier que cette appellation de belle-fille s'avérait vexante et blessante, surtout pour un Malfoy arrogant !, elle n'en démordrait pas. Draco était l'incarnation idéale de la bru, non du gendre ! Et, à ce titre, il méritait d'être constamment loué d'incessantes éloges à qui voulait l'entendre. Ou pas. Titre dont le sieur se serait allègrement passé sans aucun problème, et expliquant implicitement pourquoi Draco avait encore plus une sainte horreur des réunions familiales.

\- « **Où en étais-je ?** » se ressaisit l'infatigable narratrice, reportant toute son attention vers la ravissante créature satisfaisant désormais sa fierté de belle-maman.

Au grand dam de Draco, se sentant soutenue par l'enthousiasme d'Harry, la féconde sorcière crut utile d'évoquer certains passages croustillants de sa maudite rencontre prénuptiale. Avec propension, sans nulle pudeur, moult détails scabreux lui furent contés, sur lesquels il aurait largement fait l'impasse. Là, c'était définitif : il détestait, purement et simplement, les histoires d'accouplement du commun des sorciers. Heureusement, le pire lui fut épargné. Aucune pensine n'était à l'horizon. Sinon, il se serait crevé les yeux, de son plein gré.

Pour remercier dûment son amant, étrangement hilare à son retour de la réserve, Draco lui jeta aussitôt un regard noir estampillé Malfoy : excessivement glacial et terriblement bourré de reproches. Putain de bon à rien ! Fallait qu'il l'achève, comme si ça ne suffisait pas ? Les conneries chez lui, c'était inné, viscéral. Draco commençait franchement à être blasé. Au final, c'est peut-être lui qui concocterait un assassinat en règle.

\- « **Je suis fier de toi.** » voulut féliciter l'ignoble traitre, en murmurant et déposant fortuitement un léger baiser sur la nuque blanche, sachant combien l'irritation devait être grande.

Draco faisait preuve de patience, certes ce n'était qu'en apparence !, et cela n'en touchait que plus profondément Harry. Son conjoint méritait réellement une extraordinaire récompense pour la peine. Depuis leur début ensemble, il avait toujours ressenti l'irrépressible envie de lui offrir le meilleur, mais là c'était justifié. Selon Harry, sous ses airs hautains, Draco s'avérait être une personne agréable et généreuse. Fallait juste oser dépasser sa « timidité » et sa pruderie naturelles, faussant à tort le jugement de tout à chacun. Enfin ça, c'était l'optimiste vision d'Harry.

Pour l'en convaincre davantage, la preuve indéniable n'était-elle pas là ? Draco, silencieux et rougissant, subissant les paroles répétitives d'une Molly désireuse de partager son expérience de femme et d'épouse. Même si c'était totalement déplacé avec Draco ! Harry était déjà heureux de partager ces fugaces moments en sa compagnie, mais qu'il daigne honorer ainsi sa promesse était tellement adorable. Véritablement, Draco le comblait. Pour autant, il se doutait qu'il n'échapperait nullement à une implacable sentence. Son inqualifiable traitrise serait durement sanctionnée, dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Harry en était conscient. Malgré tout, son sourire et sa joie de vivre n'en étaient aucunement entachés. Il ne s'en départirait pas.

Se complaisant dans cet état d'esprit euphorique, Harry, portant à son bras un panier fort bien garni tandis que l'autre s'enroulait naturellement à la taille gracieuse, mena judicieusement et révérencieusement son amant vers l'extérieur. Sous le fallacieux prétexte, secrètement divulgué au creux de l'oreille gentiment mordillée, de le libérer de la pipelette, se pâmant spontanément et gloussant fiévreusement devant pareil spectacle de débauche amoureuse, et ainsi lui aérer les pensées. Draco aurait clairement du entrevoir l'éhontée entourloupe. En d'autre temps, son méfiant instinct lui aurait sûrement et savamment traduit : danger !

Or, hypnotisé par la félicité ambiante, Draco ne descella aucunement qu'ils allaient dissimuler les montagnes d'œufs chocolatés déjà confectionnés, destinés aux nombreux bambins de la famille. Sauf qu'Harry n'étant pas intégralement un fieffé gougeât ni un parfait escroc, le demi-mensonge cachait en vérité une stupéfiante surprise réservée uniquement à l'intention de son bel amour. Elu qui ne verrait forcément pas du même œil la sympathique attention …

\- « **Potter, j'ai passé l'âge !** » fulmina doucement mais néanmoins amèrement Draco, entre ses dents douloureusement serrées, soucieux d'éviter, une fois de plus, tout regrettable esclandre pour ne pas attiser les véhémentes curiosités sur eux.

S'il n'avait pas, encore, amorcé un monstrueux et fracassant scandale devant l'exubérante tribu de rouquins, réunie exceptionnellement dans son intégralité en cette printanière journée d'avril, c'était uniquement par pur respect des convenances protocolaires. Le basique décorum l'empêchait effectivement de libérer, ardemment, le bouillant fiel parcourant ses veines en cet instant. La politesse et bienséance étant des qualités proprement révélatrices d'héritiers Sang-pur de haut rang, comme aimait à le claironner autrefois sa tendre mère, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait dignement s'en départir aussi lamentablement.

Or, franchement, sa frêle patience était définitivement à rude épreuve. Après s'être farci la matriarche, voilà que son cabochard amant l'harcelait effrontément, poussant le vice à le supplier lourdement, afin qu'il s'agenouille délibérément au sein du verdoyant jardin familial des Weasley. Être à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air, aux yeux de tous, dans l'optique ridicule de planquer ou chercher des œufs ne pouvait que ternir sa réputation. Enfantillage, excessivement humiliant, qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas cautionner. En d'autres circonstances, plus intimistes et adultes, il s'y serait plié de bonne grâce. Mais ici, impensable !

\- « **Allez mon lapin, cède-moi … ou promis, ce soir, je te sonnerai durement les cloches.** » susurra, un brin taquin, l'adulé vainqueur de Voldemort, brillamment reconverti dans l'excellent art chocolatier, à l'oreille de son cher amour. Partenaire de cœur, également muse éphémère du succulent « Toy Malfoy », qu'il étreignit tendrement pour achever de le soumettre à sa persistante et déroutante envie.

Draco, soupçonnant l'irrévérencieuse et torride allusion scandaleuse, qu'il avait lui-même brièvement imaginé, voulut se retourner promptement pour incendier chaudement le scélérat osant le menacer ouvertement. Enfin, plus exactement l'attiser audacieusement, pour la seconde fois de la journée, en pareil lieux incommodant. Au sein de la cuisine, sous les yeux même de la matrone c'était déjà limite provocateur, mais récidiver au vu de tous ça devenait carrément indécent !

Malgré lui, le souvenir grivois de leur fugace séance, espièglement libertine, se remémora brièvement à son esprit licencieux. Quelques heures à peine, sa traitreuse bouche avait failli couiner lamentablement lorsque les lèvres mutines d'Harry lui avaient, longuement et voluptueusement, sucé l'index, avec insistance et application, après qu'il se soit légèrement brûlé en vérifiant la bonne fonte du chocolat. L'épiderme de son dos ressentait encore la délicieuse chaleur du corps étroitement pressé contre le sien pour mieux le soulager. Ô Merlin ! Et cet entreprenant bassin polisson se mouvant si sensuellement et paresseusement. Pareil à cet instant.

Le fébrile frôlement asservissant le fit abruptement recouvrer la raison. Sa faiblesse lui éclatait de nouveau au visage et c'était bien suffisant pour gâter de plus belle son humeur. Par mégarde, dans sa zélée et leste manœuvre de correction, revigorée, son pied furibond bouscula un magnifique œuf chocolaté, finement sculpté et décoré. A n'en pas douter, c'était le précieux trésor artisanal qu'Harry voulait lui faire dénicher avec tant d'empressement.

\- « **Craque-le, mon ange ! Découvre la surprise !** » s'impatienta vivement le brun, tel un turbulent morveux de six ans, bien plus enthousiaste à la réaction de son homme qu'à l'offrande véritablement.

Mystérieux contenu n'ayant, en effet, nul secret pour lui. A l'abri des curieux et autres clients gourmands, Harry avait, patiemment et spécialement, concocté ce cadeau évènementiel. Des semaines durant, il s'y dévoua et s'acharna dessus, interdisant formellement et drastiquement l'accès de son laboratoire. Y compris à son conjoint, méchamment soupçonneux d'une quelconque tromperie ou infidélité. Pour l'occasion, l'excellente enceinte chaleureuse, définitivement consacrée « boutique des merveilles » parmi celles du Chemin de Traverse, s'était vu brillamment ensorcelée.

\- « **Vite, poussin ! J'en peux plus !** » martela-t-il excité, survolté, flirtant dangereusement avec une apoplexie foudroyante.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant de céder et accéder à la requête de cet éternel gamin, dont le monde aimait bizarrement à penser qu'il était mature et tout le tralala, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta élégamment. S'abstenant, intelligemment, de relever au passage la farandole de sobriquets affectueux, dont il fut grotesquement affublé et d'un goût parfaitement douteux selon lui.

Indubitablement, le mieux était : se débarrasser urgemment de cette corvée. Briser de ses blanches mains l'œuvre d'art, intimement qualifiée à juste titre de merveille, afin de découvrir le présent longuement imaginé et façonné en catimini par le jeune prodige confiseur, couru à raison de tout le monde sorcier. Mettre enfin un terme à cette souffrance, puisque ce dernier avait tant hâte à lui montrer sa réalisation pour partager sa joie indicible.

Toutefois, Draco, nullement naïf et connaissant fort bien son conjoint désormais, était assurément persuadé qu'Harry lui avait réservé une rocambolesque surprise de son cru … n'augurant rien de bon ! Sa légitime crainte ne tarda pas, malheureusement, à être magnifiquement corroborée.

\- « **Quelle adorable créature !** » s'extasia Harry, particulièrement ému et satisfait de sa prouesse expérimentale, se penchant étroitement et amoureusement vers Draco gracieusement accroupi et dévoilant fébrilement l'ampleur de la catastrophe subodorée, lorsqu'apparu un somnolent dragonneau aux traits étrangement reptiliens.

Le dernier descendant Malfoy resta littéralement interdit et ahuri par le spectacle de cette stupéfiante et fantaisiste naissance. Baillant outrageusement et bruyamment, sans aucune pudeur ni finesse, le petit monstre, à la crinière de lion et aux écailles d'un sublime gris-vert, médusa plus encore l'aristocratique tête blonde lorsqu'il crachota accidentellement de minuscules et crépitantes flammèches qui le firent hoqueter comiquement.

Semblant néanmoins plus éveillé, et décidé à découvrir ce vaste monde accueillant, bébé dragon battit énergiquement ses mignonnes mais ridicules ailes et sa filiforme queue épineuse en tous sens pour s'aventurer puissamment vers l'inconnu. L'opération aurait été couronnée de succès si la gaucherie toute infantile du nouveau-né n'avait joué les perfides et vicieuses perturbatrices. Ainsi, le royal saut de l'ange en fut réduit à une burlesque perte d'équilibre engendrant une hilarante chute, quand les pattes boudinées et griffées s'emmêlèrent dans l'amoncèlement des brisures de coquille.

\- « **Es-tu aussi puéril ?** » se consterna l'ex inquisiteur, oubliant d'être attendri par les désopilantes facéties, en se relevant vivement pour houspiller rudement l'imbécile heureux qui se vantait d'être son valeureux chevalier-servant.

« **Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un dragon, Harry ?** » le sermonna de plus belle la voix excédée, égarant quelque peu sa prestance et sa raffinerie naturelle en chemin.

Dire que ce cadeau était absolument ubuesque, était largement en deçà de la vérité. Pourquoi son mec ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'avoir des idées … normales, pour une fois ? Et non d'absurdes illuminations. Certes, son imprévisible extravagance faisait tout son charme. Mais, il y avait des limites à l'excentricité tout de même !

\- « **L'élever, par exemple, comme notre enfant … me semble un bon début.** » l'asticota espièglement, à demi sérieux cependant, le courageux orphelin profondément désireux d'une famille au format Weasley, guettant minutieusement la réaction au malhabile sous-entendu.

\- « **Pardon ?** » s'offusqua doublement le blond, trouvant la réplique clairement douteuse et inappropriée. Le constat était édifiant et sans appel : le téméraire héros du monde sorcier n'avait aucune notion du danger ni un brin de lucidité !

Franchement, Draco commençait, sérieusement, à se questionner sur l'état mental d'Harry quand il débitait des conneries aussi faramineuses et monstrueuses. Sa fragile diplomatie et subtilité s'effritant inexorablement en lambeaux, la survie du plus célèbres des Survivants s'avérait précaire et n'était nullement garantie s'il ouvrait encore la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour respirer.

C'est ce moment opportun que privilégia le miraculeux chérubin pour se pavaner fièrement devant ses parents adoptifs. Comme par magie, sa stature se déploya et grandit de quelques bons centimètres, l'auréolant spontanément d'une impérieuse et innée aura de conquérant. Acte témoignant, immanquablement et brillamment, de l'excellence du nourrisson en matière de sorcellerie.

La révélation aurait, raisonnablement, pu enorgueillir le vaniteux et imbu successeur Malfoy. Si seulement, l'impétueux jeune gaffeur n'avait pas les naseaux particulièrement chatouilleux. La légère et sournoise brise printanière le titilla tellement qu'un éternuement tapageur et ravageur lui échappa. Expulsant, malencontreusement, dans la lancée, une tonitruante et incendiaire flamme directement au visage de l'élégant blond, qui aussitôt fit grise mine.

\- « **Le portrait craché de sa maman !** » gloussa tendrement Harry, échouant à retenir un rire joyeux face au marmot gonflant prétentieusement son poitrail malgré la calamiteuse bévue. Indéniablement, il avait l'altière prestance et l'orgueil présomptueux d'un Malfoy.

\- « **Que dois-je comprendre ?** » maugréa hargneusement Draco, son teint et sa chevelure drôlement noircis, le fusillant d'un sombre regard tandis qu'il l'empoignait lestement et méchamment par le pull. Bien décidé qu'il était à extirper définitivement l'indésirable sourire de ces maudites lèvres et lui faire ravaler violemment, sur le champ, ses paroles injurieuses.

\- « **Drago est tout feu tout flamme. Comme toi, mon cœur.** » répliqua simplement Harry, sans une once d'hostilité. Ni grande réflexion, par ailleurs, puisqu'il baptisa, par inadvertance, le rejeton d'une savante appellation alliant judicieusement sa nature intrinsèque au prénom de son autre parent. S'attirant, radicalement, les foudres instantanées de la dite « maman ».

\- « **Il est plutôt digne de son père : un crétin congénital affublé d'une foutue incompétence !** » l'incendia volubilement le noble Sang-pur, hurlant à s'en exploser les cordes vocales, au point de figer instantanément autours d'eux l'exubérante tribu Weasley déambulant follement autours du Terrier dans leur quête d'œufs.

Les adultes de l'assistance étaient plus ou moins habitués aux vifs coups de gueule de sa majesté Malfoy. Or, les voir s'écharper tous deux en plein jardin, au vu et sus des enfants ne leur ressemblait guère. Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione prirent sur eux de faire diversion en lançant d'ingénieux sortilèges accaparants et ravissant les plus petits. Les grands un peu moins, plus soucieux du fin mot de l'hurlante discussion et savoir si la relation était définitivement en péril. Honnêtement, dès les prémices, peu de monde prédisait une longue vie commune au volcanique couple.

\- « **Comme son père ?** » répéta Harry, d'un ton serein, un sourire plus chaleureux encore qui déstabilisa prodigieusement le bel énervé.

Inexplicablement, le brun semblait tutoyer les nuages, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Draco se demandait, continuellement, où les gens voyaient un héros respectable en cet homme si immature et irresponsable. A l'évidence, Harry, fervent idéaliste rêveur, négligeait fortement, ou omettait carrément, la ferme et séculaire prohibition quant à l'élevage de dragons. A moins que le dieu vivant soit au-dessus des lois !

\- « **Si je suis papa, ça signifie que tu n'es pas contre … être sa petite maman ?** » le chambra-t-il, affectueusement, poursuivant son irréel cheminement de pensée tandis qu'il emprisonnait sulfureusement la taille du grincheux atterré.

Colérique désabusé qui avait le bec clairement cloué à cette insondable réplique. Théâtralement, Draco souffla de dépit. Renonçant à s'acharner davantage contre ce farfelu dont il était incompréhensiblement et curieusement épris. La guerre et Voldemort avaient sûrement du ravager nombre de cerveaux ! Auprès d'Harry, il ne parvenait jamais à garder longtemps son envie de le massacrer et l'étriper.

C'était déplorable et irritant. Mais, tellement charmant aussi. Cette douce folie le poussait à l'en aimer que davantage. Bien malgré lui, un rictus se faufila sur ses lèvres sévèrement pincées. Pour fuir l'immense satisfaction, qu'il aurait largement lue au creux des prunelles émeraude, il déporta ses iris vers leur improbable « progéniture » tentant de lier amicalement connaissance avec le débonnaire Pattenrond le gratifiant de câlins et autres ronronnements.

\- « **Notre fils est fabuleusement exceptionnel !** » s'extasia et se pâma exagérément Harry, mû par un élan de fibre paternelle exacerbée, devant le dragonneau ayant retrouvé sa taille initiale et toussant cocassement sa fumée post-apocalyptique.

Draco avait beau l'examiner d'un œil acéré, rien n'évoluait. Quelque soit l'angle d'étude, l'énigmatique créature était loin d'être aussi terrifiante et imposante comparée à ses plus illustres congénères. Apriori, sauf à patienter des décennies, Drago ne serait pas l'élu qui redorerait le blason des Malfoy par sa prestance et son charisme ! Surtout en roulant grotesquement en arrière, dans des cabrioles inénarrables, dès qu'il éternuait ses flammes incontrôlées sur la pelouse du Terrier.

Molly Weasley risquait de ne pas beaucoup apprécier ce style de petit-fils. Incongrue pensée qui le rendit, subitement, plus craquant et précieux aux perfides yeux d'argent. Entrevoyant là une excellente et merveilleuse excuse pour ne plus visiter hebdomadairement la bruyante et soulante famille.

\- « **Et si nous lui donnions un frère ?** » le questionna abruptement Harry, doucement songeur, l'enserrant câlinement et possessivement. Draco crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant pareille énormité. N'arrêterait-il donc jamais avec ses absurdes fadaises ?

« **Un griffon serait l'idéal pour parfaire notre lignée. Idyllique tableau, non ?** » émit-il, sans lui offrir l'opportunité de contester ou seulement en placer une, avant de lui ravir furieusement la bouche de baisers enfiévrés.

\- « **T'es vraiment allumé !** » se désespéra Draco, dès qu'il fut libre de respirer, réprimant difficilement un attendrissant rictus à l'évocation d'une famille loufoque et commune avec cet idiot.

Malgré qu'il joue les fiers en toutes circonstances, être privé d'attaches parentales aimantes l'avait plus que chagriné et frustré. Et, quand bien même l'idée de procréer était grotesquement surréaliste, morte dans l'œuf en un sens, cela l'amusait terriblement de s'imaginer, en son fort intérieur seulement !, fonder un chaleureux et animé foyer avec son ancien ennemi. Adversaire auquel il aimait toujours autant se frotter, quoiqu'il en dise.

\- « **Par toi, oui.** » concéda suavement Harry à l'oreille rougissante, le manipulant suffisamment pour qu'il s'emboite plus étroitement.

En parfait et pugnace gryffondor, Harry était résolu à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour rejouer l'ardent marathon amoureux de la Saint Valentin. Juste pour savoir si, à tout hasard, sa « belle poule » pouvait miraculeusement pondre de jolis œufs d'or à leur image. Indubitablement, Harry était un indécrottable et fantasque utopiste ! Qui, malgré l'impossibilité de son vœu, ferait preuve, comme toujours, de sa sempiternelle motivation et détermination.

\- « **Bel exemple pour ta progéniture !** » ironisa Draco, sanctionnant, pour la forme, d'une faible tape les mains de son conjoint. S'aventurant lascivement sous sa chemise cintrée, les audacieuses redécouvraient des courbes et rondeurs, diaboliquement tentatrices, trop longtemps esseulées.

Le manque, flagrant et exacerbé, de partage lubrique et passionné entre eux poussa, aussitôt, Draco à imaginer une sulfureuse et débauchée nuit pour satisfaire royalement leurs libidos malmenées. Oserait-il un envoûtant strip-tease ? Pourquoi pas ! Voilà l'occasion d'user, à bon escient, de l'improbable paire de bretelles rouges gracieusement offerte par Molly au Noël dernier. Et pour jouir pleinement du moment, peut-être jouerait-il de son fascinant sex-appeal pour se venger sournoisement. Histoire que l'absentéisme de son homme ne soit plus aussi récurrent. Quand bien même ce fut pour la bonne cause et le bonheur de gloutons chenapans.

\- « **Tant d'inquiétude et sollicitude envers son éducation témoigne combien t'es disposé à couver, avec amour, notre petit monstre.** » conclut Harry, le couvrant d'innombrables et suffoquent baisers pour détourner habilement son attention.

En effet, il était préférable qu'en cet instant Draco ne zyeute plus leur fougueux et téméraire nouveau-né. Sinon leur douillet foyer lui serait irrémédiablement et formellement interdit. Au prix de toutes les peines du monde, Harry, proche d'une sensuelle asphyxie échauffant divinement ses sens, retenait d'un étincelant sort, aussi discrètement que possible, le farceur diablotin désireux d'exterminer ou cramer les culottes des gnomes infestant le jardin du Terrier.

Un souci en moins pour l'avenir ! Sa future vocation coulait de source. Ses prédispositions le mèneraient à exceller au titre de dégnomeur. De premier ordre, évidemment, pour rendre fier ses parents. Restait, simplement, son apprentissage qui serait une tâche des plus ardues. Lui inculquer, un tant soit peu, de bonnes manières et savoir-vivre ne relèverait sûrement pas d'une sinécure.

\- « **Belle famille !** » se contenta de fredonner Draco, agréablement étourdi, avec un plaisir dissimulé, ne pouvant vraiment rien refuser à son éternel embobineur.

Harry, en véritable charmeur de serpent, derrière son air benêt, savait astucieusement faire adopter ses moindres désirs. Et désormais, il n'était plus l'unique possesseur de ce talent. Pareil à son déplorable géniteur, l'héritier Potter avait indéniablement le don d'attendrir, lui aussi, le récalcitrant Draco Malfoy.

Du plaisir, assurément, Draco en aurait avec pareilles terreurs maladroites et intenables à la maison. Dommage que Poudlard soit de l'histoire ancienne ! Sous peu, il aurait été parfaitement apte à concourir au tournoi des trois sorciers. La première épreuve, impliquant un dragon, aurait été pure formalité ! Oui, immanquablement, dans les jours et mois à venir, Draco devrait faire preuve d'audace et courage. Sa tranquille existence promettait d'être chaleureusement endiablée. Magique en somme.

\- « _Ta captivante folie m'a triomphalement et définitivement corrompu. Je suis vaincu. Conquis. … Je t'aime un brin trop, pour mon propre bien._ » songea-t-il furtivement, fourrageant indolemment, tendrement, les indomptables boucles rebelles.

Bien que sa vie soit désormais un joyeux et phénoménal bordel, Draco n'en prendrait nullement ombrage. A l'évidence, un brin de folie pouvait parfois apporter son lot d'incommensurables bonheurs. L'apprenti mangemort repenti en était intimement persuadé, surtout depuis qu'il avait cédé aux persistantes avances d'un certain brun particulièrement fantasque et imprévisible.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Merci infiniment à celles/ceux qui auront lu cette seconde mouture. Et tout particulièrement, aux intrépides excentriques (trop rares à mon goût) qui m'offriront un petit brin de leur temps en distillant (brièvement ou généreusement) leur ressenti sur cet OS._

 _Joyeux 1_ _er_ _Mai et glandouillez bien !_

 _Signé Katana, le chat pitre … moins mystérieux. ^^_


End file.
